Yue Yang/Equipment
Equipment * Armor - Dragon/Wyvern Leather Armor * Grimoire - First Contracted Grimoire. '''Level: Diamond-Rank (R=818) Started with 10 pages and got 1 page every level and every sub-level but at Gold-Rank, the Grimoire ended up with 30 pages. '''First Grimoire Rank: *# Bronze-ranked Beginner (Contracted R=1) *# Bronze-ranked Intermediate (R=36) *# Bronze-ranked Advanced (R=80) *# Silver-ranked Beginner (R=90) *# Silver-ranked Intermediate (R=157) *# Silver-ranked Advanced (R=199) *# Gold-ranked Beginner (R=310) *# Gold-ranked Intermediate (R=311) *# Gold-ranked Advanced (R=315) *# Platinum-ranked Beginner (R=356) *# Platinum-ranked Intermediate (R=430) * Grimoire - Second Contracted Grimoire: '''Level: Celestial Grimoire. Originally a Silver-Rank Intermediate grimoire which dropped in level to become a Bronze-Rank Beginner grimoire. Now it has leveled up to a Celestial-Rank Beginner Grimoire. Yue Yang's Innate Rank and Spiritual Qi are not enough to open the Celestial Grimoire. ** Celestial Grimoire is written on the cover. It shines with a rainbow light It's one meter in length and half a meter in width. The book has a few dozen pages. Regardless of whether it was the cover or the details, they were all decorated with beautiful yet mysterious runic designs. These runic designs are complicated, profound, and mysterious; it was as if it was the work of a god. ** Xiao Wen Li immediately moved into it. (R=68) ** '''Second Grimoire Rank: **# Silver-ranked Intermediate (Contracted R=68) **# Reverted back to Bronze-ranked Beginner when Yue Yang contracted it. (R=68) **# Became a Godly Grimoire after absorbing Yue Yang’s Blood. An unknown Holy Beast in Tong Tian Tower decided to make the grimoire its home. (R=68) * Three Realm Compass '''(Divine Equipment) (R=540) ** ‘Three Realm Compass’ that Empress Fei Wen Li lent to Yue Yang ** As long as you set the target on any location or item, the Three Realm Compass could teleport anyone at will. Not only Tong Tian Tower’s Mortal Realm and Heaven Realm, even if it was God’s Realm from legends, but it was also possible to teleport there. Any obstruction in this world, other than Ancient Code, Divine Grimoire Space and the unbreakable Eternal Seal, or rather those black hole seals that are called ‘Nirvana Seal’, no other space would be able to block teleportation using Three Realm Compass. * '''Ring - Storage Ring (Platinum-Rank) ** Demon Eye’s platinum storage ring, special escape ability, acquired after defeating Demon Eye * Ring - Storage Ring ** Sky Emperors storage ring (R=552) * Ring - Lich Ring **A storage ring with several dozen cubic meters of space inside it. It can only be used to store dead and inanimate things within. * Weapon - Tāo Tiè Blade (Holy-Rank Earth Divine Weapon) (R=601) * Weapon - God Killing Dagger (Supreme Holy-Rank Magic Weapon) (R=475) **obtained when An Xi was defeated by the ocean emperor, An Xi gave it to Yue Yang to finish off the ocean emperor. Able to blow a ten-meter deep crack into a solid crystal ground with a light wave of a mortal's force. It's very close to becoming Divine Equipment. (R=475) *'Weapon - Crescent Moon' (Divine Weapon (inferior) (R=919) **A crescent-shaped blade that is big enough to reach across one’s back. This weapon was obtained by Yue Yang when he killed a demon general and stole it from him. now embedded with a Thunder Diamond **Weapon Runes: ***Frost: A heaven rune that allows the weapon to do ice/water attributes when in use. ***Permanent Hardening: An ancient rune that allows the weapon to almost be indestructible and immune to ‘ware and tare’ ***Sharp: A heaven rune that allows the weapon to be perpetually sharp. **Weapon Skills: ***Non-Official Skill: ****'Flash' – Embedding Qi his weapon he gains the power to emit lightning attributed sword waves that trail after his enemies. (R=382) ***Weapon Attributes: Ice/Water (Frost Rune) and Lightning (Thunder Crystal) (R=382) * Weapon - Dragon Slaying Spear (Gold-Rank Magic Weapon) ** received after his first encounter with the dragon hunters in the Jadeite forest on the sixth floors Starcup Flower picking quest, Gained from killing a corrupt innate ranker. Has the same abilities of the Dragon Slaying Dagger. R=363 * Weapon - Dragon Slaying Dagger (Gold-Rank Magic Weapon) ** received after his fight a the hanging pavilion when he acquired the bloody queen, Now in the possess of Red, A gold-ranked dagger, required to injure higher-ranked beasts, also has the power to negate healing effects. R=88 * Weapon - Eye-destroying Dagger (Silver-Rank Magic Weapon) ** received after finishing the wall puzzle in the Taurus temple, Now in the possess of Red * Weapon - Demon King Trident * Master-Distinguishing Wrist Guard ** a wrist guard created by Ghost Genius Yue Gang to allocate a controller for the metal puppets that can't recognize friend from foe * Golden Mask (Gold-Rank Level 6 / 6 Stars _ Warrior’s Accessory. Dark-type) **Contains 7 Level of sealed curses. The first seal has been lifted. ***'Skill:' Shadow *'Weapon - Scorpio Gloves '(Earth Divine Equipment, R=729) **Originally "Scorpio Gloves" (Gold-ranked): A Gold-Ranked artifact Yue Yang got from killing the guardian beast of the Scorpio Temple. R=231. But evolved to "Scorpio gloves" (Earth Divine Equipment) by fusing with "Star Gathering Scorpion". **Armor form of "Star Gathering Heavenly Scorpion". *'World Creation Jewel '(Divine Equipment) (R = 704) **First divine equipment of Yue Yang, created by himself. Was created after he comprehended his true domain in the gate of life and death. **The pearl was Yue Yang’s mysterious bead from the zodiac temple **The progenitor origin orb, the divine light of the origin, merged with multiple divine powers and divine will. With blood as the starting point, it formed a new creator orb. Other Possessions Trinkets * Necklace - Black Coloured Jade Pendant Necklace ** a Black Hole Seal that holds Empress Fei Wen Li for 10,000 years, thought to be an heirloom from the pitiful guy's parents, * Necklace - Jade Pendant Necklace ** engagement jade from the Hundred Flower Valley from Yi Nan * Badge - [Mercenary] Heaven Realm Badge * Badge - Innate Heaven Realm Badge ** There were ancient runes carved on the edge of the badge. The badge was decorated with a moon and two diamond-like stars. * Silver Moon Ornament ** Crescent Platinum Ornament given by the Silver Dragon Sisters who were War God Guards. * Black Sphere ** Heaven Runes on its surface, similar feeling to the Silver Moon Ornament given by the Silver Dragon Sisters who were War God Guards. (R=377) * Medal - Valor Medal ** Valor Medal given to the anti-dragon hunters and mercenaries, Valor Medal is divided into six ranks * Medal - Peace Medal ** This was the treasure that Guild Leader Yonghui had taken * Maps ** Map - Bloodrose Map *** got when joined the assassins guild can find any target that is wanted, joined together with the Grimoire ** Maps - Three Color Maps - Gold Map, Black Map, and Silver Map '''Use: Once per day. (R=502) *** there’s a total of three of these, '''Yue Yang's is gold, S'hark Kings is black', while the one with Hai Yingwu is silver. When Yue Yang writes on the map within a word limit of ten words, the words will be shown on Shark King's scroll map; When Shark King writes on the map, the words will be shown Hai Yingwu’s scroll, similarly, Yue Yang will see what Hai Yingwu writes. This is the connection between the Three Colours Map. ** Map - Despair Abyss '''(R=165) ** '''Map - Tong Tian Tower - Level 6 ** Map - Hidden Treasure Map *** The treasure trove that's hidden in Death Canyon (R=51) Consumables * Gold Coins ** different from normal gold coins as they have dwarf runes on them * Banishing Scroll '''(R=513) * '''Teleportation Scrolls * Sphere of Certain Death Dimension: As long as it shattered, this treasure could be used to teleport the user and the enemy into the Battlefield of Certain Death only lasts 1 hour in the soaring dragon Continent * Chaos Eggs x10 (R=73) * Blindness Rune: '''this Blindness Rune is a special object that can only be found in the Twelve Zodiac Temples. It can only be used within Tong Tian Tower. Once it’s brought out of Tong Tian Tower, it’ll immediately become an ordinary stone. * '''Mysterious Crystal Pillar: Yue Gong inheritance ** spans over ten meters, with a width of two meters and a thickness of one meter. It had a wide base, straight body, and a slightly sharp top. It was filled with energy as numerous Heaven Runes were carved on the surface and insides of the crystal pillar. ** fresh blood, complemented with tears made the solid crystal shards melted like ice and became water. They then accumulated to form a small ball * Green Phosphorus Ghost Fire ** refined by the Qilin Girl. It turned into a small skeleton with burning eyes. Its size was probably the size of a baby’s fist. Seeing this, Yue Yang immediately snatched it and quickly stored it in his Platinum Storage * Metal Crow Obsidian * Silver Essence * Red Sand * Iron Essence of the Meteorite * Meteorite Vital Gold * Meteorite Vital Iron * Divine Molten Meteorite Gold * White Jade Beetle * Dream Jadeite '(R=498) ** Dream Jadeite: The Dream Jadeite was said to be the one of the greatest ‘wish-granting treasure’ in the Tong Tian Tower together with the Wishing Dutchman’s pipe. It could realize the dream of its owner, no matter what dream it was. It will realize one’s wish strictly according to the dream, showing its owner’s truest wish. All wishes would be restricted by the Ancient Code, if the dream was outside of the Ancient Code, and unable to be realized, the Dream Jadeite would then break and be gone forever. * ''Ancient' Cyan Tree Shoots * Fire Eye Stones '(R=405) * '''Heaven stage Martial Spirit Pills '(x75) (R=666) * '''Wine ** A huge jug of Tiger Whip Wine ** A hundred bottles of Rank 5, Dragon’s Blood Wine ** A thousand bottles of Rank 4, Tiger Bone Wine ** Nine thousand bottles of Rank 3, Beast Blood Wine Alchemy (Medicinal Ingredients) * Titan’s Heart * God's Blood/Titan's Blood '''(immortals blood): obtained from the body of the titan Wu Su, after he was killed and his heart blood was refined * '''Immortal Spring * Eternal Youth Springwater x2 bottles (R=480) * Goddess’ Tears’; The Goddess Tears, a legendary item written in the Medicine Encyclopedia that could revive a dead person * God’s Water: (life water?) ** An energy source that nourishes all life forms. It is pure and can't be polluted. It can’t be mixed or diluted, it possesses a unique characteristic of self-purifying. It's miraculously effective towards regenerating limbs and getting rid of any side effects, it is an important spring of vitality that contributes towards creating lifeform possessing intelligence. It can be is used to create God’s Blood and replenish divine energy. * Godly Nectar: Sealed within the golden pitcher. Yue Yang received this item after he killed the Aquarius Temple's guardian beast. ** A single drop will heal someone completely. * Lustrous Branch * Fairy Light Bamboos (R=672) * Wisdom Fruits * Succubus Spring-Water * Hard-shelled Dragon Fruit * Dragon Fruit Elixir * Ivory (Gold-Rank) * Rhinoceros Horns (Gold-Rank) * Deer Horns (Gold-Rank) * Spider Eye * Scorpion Tail * Globin Nail * Skeleton Ash * Fairy Saliva * Witch Blood * Dark Prison Royal Jelly * Earth’s Core Dew ** This dew is collected from the spirit energy of the Earth’s Core for ten million years. It is the world’s most delicious spring water, when an ordinary person drinks a drop, even if their body was extremely spent, they would immediately recover their full strength. * Hundred Year Crystal Liquid * Mother Earth Potion '''(used' and 'sealed' the remaining) '''Pearls/Gems/Ores/Orbs' * Tidal Pearl: It can be used up to three times a day. Yue Yang received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the cancer temple which was a giant crab creature. (R=218) ** Effect: Nullifies the effects of water pressure. ** Skill: Breathing. (R=306) * Night Pearl: helps seen in the dark * Mysterious Pearl: he couldn’t identify even with his Heaven Eyes Divine Vision after clearing the Twelve Zodiac Temples. (mutated into the World Creation Jewel ) * Demon Pearl from Dark Golden Specter * Silver Soul Pearl from Golden Devil * Black-Colored Pearl from an ugly and greedy monster (R=322) * Transparent Pearl * Settling Sea Pearl: '''obtained during the fight with the royal prince of the sea race * '''Dragon Sealing Pearl (water palace reward) ** Gained after beating the water palace boss the ‘Demon Tidal Fang’. R=398, used as a gem to catch the Dragon Race. * Thunder Ores - high quality (R=377) * Red Stone of Swan Lake ores (R=671) ** A red stone, aka Red Stone of Swan Lake, which is a special treasure, for it is so soft that it cannot be inlaid like any other precious stone, nor refined like the ore, but whose function is not to add to the energy of the weapon or armor, as a jewel; it is not ornament, nor is it the material of the tool. It was a natural treasure that combined Humanoid Divine Soldier and Heavenly Divine Soldier to increase one’s combat power! * black bead: came from the nightmare beast(R=369) * Demon Crystals: '''varies ranks, levels, and attributes * '''Orbs; taken from varies races (e.g. eastern goblin tribe, avianwinged race, sea race) acts like a demon crystal in cultivation * Black Turtle Pearl * Green Dragon Pearl '(R=389) * '''Azure Dragon Pearl '(R=667) * '''White Dragon P'earl' * Blood Sucking Pearl * Sky Splitting Pearl (Fake): ** The holder will be able to split the sky forcefully and open a door to an empty dimension. Limited to one-time usage only. * Human King’s Pearl (Fake): ** The user would be able to use the Human King’s power for ten seconds upon use. Limited to one-time use only. * Ground Breaking Pearl (Fake): ** The holder can cause a powerful earthquake within the range of a hundred meters and destroy all constructions on the surface. Limited to one-time use only. * blood red glowing ball ** Li Er’s body bloated up to its maximum capacity The explosive energy became tamed like a kitten instantly. Under the control of the Yang Ability, it went from violent to gentle, moving to stationary as it coalesced to become a blood-red glowing ball. * Blood Pearl '''(R=591) ** Thousand Goblin King's ball of energy(his life energy after dying) and together with the Cursed Blood Demon Blood, he compressed it into a blood-colored pearl in an instant. It looked similar to the Dark Pearl that sealed the Dark Golden Sceptre who was hiding inside the White Jade Beetle, and the Silver Pearl that sealed the Golden Devil from the Five Elements Palace, Yue Yang grabbed the Blood Pearl, and lighted Nirvana Flame ''Reference'' * '''books ** Diary - Yue Yu's Great Grand-Master *** Contains a detailed list of materials and resources about the Gemini Temple. It even has illustrations. ** Diary - Pitiful Guy's Mother *** Diary **** Encrypted/coded writing **** Beast Nurturing Techniques **** Knowledge of Runes ** Yue Qiu - Pitiful Guy's Father *** Diary **** His battle knowledge/tactics *** Battle Techniques **** Require the contracting of special war beasts ** Encyclopedia of Heaven Realm's Life Forms (R=597) *** This book was written by Elder Dan Qing from the time of the Prison Emperor. It lists 3,600 types of common life forms and 108 peculiar life forms. ** Books - Ancient History *** Hundreds of historical Ancient Books from the Ancient Mausoleum * Suo Ge’s and Lu Ben’s skulls (waiting to learn the secret method on how to decipher undead memories) * Grimoires '''- spoils of victory in duels against rankers ** Bronze ** Silver ** Gold ** Platinum * '''Puppet Handbook: Contains information about the Yue clans puppet-making techniques. (R=122) * Puppet Encyclopedia - The Complete Real/True/Genuine Encyclopedia * Technique for Extracting Thunder Ores ** Forge Thunder Armour * Mechanical Battle Doll Blueprints (R=480) ** Battle Angel: Holy Level. Multipurpose Battle Puppet that has three forms. Has a type of special life and higher wisdom. Can use fighting skills that the instinct and studies, needs a contract formidable soul is the energetic host, will never revolt, self-repairs, host of death contract, Battle Angel along with it collapse disintegration. Any extra increase combat instrument must be able to use through the relative study, but it was originally an inherent operational weapon, can by the instinct come to understand that plays the might, along with varying degrees that the instinct comes to understand, decision finally effect. * Medicine Encyclopedia: Received from the water dragon Grandma Chi. (R=152) ** Effect: Contains most to all of the records relating to medicine and refinement methods. Items * Cheating Ring (Holy-Rank) (R=729) ** Conceals a person's identity. * Energy Belt (R=729) ** Continuously provides the wearer with energy. * Mechanical Battle Dolls '(x3) (R=437) ** Humanoid puppets from 6000 years ago that were restored by Yue Gong. One was dismembered, but the other two are intact * '''Crystal Men '(x2) (R=473) * '''Giant Skeleton Skull (R=524) * Silence Wand (Gold-Rank) ** Gained after defeating innate ranker Tiger Nian, It's a piece of gold-rank equipment with the ability to ‘silence’ an area around Yue Yang. (R=?, R=369) * Curse Ball (Gold-Rank) ** The Curse Ball had the ability to increase the party’s strength and weakened the enemies power, An item that is presumed to be gold-ranked and has a venom curse (R=362, R=363) * S'torage Bracelets': ** The Avian Leader’s and Demon Chief’s storage bracelets were not suitable for Yue Yang’s use. Hence, Yue Yang decided to find time to refine these two items. Maybe he could fuse them together with his Lich Ring and increase its storage space. * Twin Dragon Scissors: A type of medical scissors. Not only that, but it's also the trademark product of the Smithing Grandmasters, Jiang Clan. (R=145) * Light Sacred Armour: '''armor of the sky emperor. (R=571) * '''Golden Armoured Puppet Hammer/Club (Bronze-Rank): Gained from the lich’s summoned Puppet Beast (R=121). * Harp (Gold-Rank): obtained in the heaven Hall trial on the second floor of the tower * Blood Scythe: An item that is presumed to be gold-ranked and very sharp (R=?, R=363) * Large Black Sword '(Bronze-Rank): obtained after defeating Suo Ge's Headless Horseman’s (R=121) * '''Axe '(Bronze-Rank): The axe of the Blood Winged Demon Guard (R=121) * '''Thunder Axe: An item that is presumed to be gold-Rank and has lightning attributes. (R=363, R=?) * Destroying Demon Arrow (Gold-Rank) * Demon Suppressing Pagoda * Prison Emperor’s Divine Seal: '''Most important is its undefendable sealing power. It can permanently seal lifeforms. Its suppressive power causes all lifeforms within its area of effect to be unable to move. (R=510) * '''Prison Emperor’s Divine Staff * Prison Emperor’s Seven Star Pillars: Gained from the prison emperor’s tomb. Has the ability to suppress enemies with a will and disrupt teleportation. (R=?, R=362, R=?) * God Binding Chain (R=492) * Spirit Absorbing Bell: Gold-Rank equipment. A giant, golden, bell-like treasure. Prior Owner: Scarlet Emperor. When he fled, it was picked up by the Barbarian Cow Shadow Ah Man and given to Yue Yang. (R=417-418) ** Special Ability: Absorption When the summoner shots the bell with a beam of energy from their pupil, evil energy will enter the target's body and forcefully suck their soul out. (R=417) * Metal Fort ('fragments) * '''Crystal Mirror ('Now broken); If he could duplicate it, he could probably make another Crystal Mirror that had Inner Demon Mental power * '''Black Light (Artifact/Skill?) ** The black light was an artifact used against Yue Yang in the prison emperors divine palace but was consumed by his Devour Domain of Power. The artifact was a fake color of divine light * Five Colours of Divine Light (Green): ** One of the Five Colours of Divine Light. The holder of this light can re-arrange all kinds of poison. All plant-type beasts will receive ten times boost in power. Those who received the blessings of the light will acquire “Natural Body” temporarily. ** Damaged Divine Light, nine layers of seal. * Eternal Wishing Dutchman’s Pipe. ** If the wish is too small, it’s not worth it; if the wish is too big, it would not succeed. It is a Rank 7 Treasure, used God’s Dew, God’s Wine and God’s Water to grow this Wishing Dutchman’s Pipe, there is a three-year interval for making wishes, Gained from the wood palaces boss the ‘Evil Millennium Ancient Tree’. (R=399) * Golden Sheep Wool (Gold-Rank): An artifact Yue Yang got from killing the guardian beast of the Capricorn Temple. (R=231) * Golden Scale (Gold-Rank): received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the Libra temple * Golden Pitcher (Gold-Rank): received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the Aquarius temple * Golden Shield (Gold-Rank): In the Leo temple, Yue Yang killed the guardian beast: the lion king and gained this item. * Golden Nose Ring (Gold-Rank): received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the Taurus temple ** Turned into a bracelet for the Ah Man * Pisces Ribbon thread (Gold-Rank): An artifact that looks like a golden thread that Yue Yang got from clearing the Pisces Temple. (R=242) ** Effect: As long as it's attached to an enemy, no matter what kind of escape method the enemy tries to use, they won’t be able to struggle free from the Pisces Ribbon, unless the enemy’s level far exceeds the owner of the Pisces Ribbon or they defeat the owner in battle. ** Yue Yang can use his Inherent Skills through the Pisces Ribbon. These skills are; [Counterfeit], 'Mesmerising, ['Divine Vision], Telepathy, Exchange, and Pacifier. * Golden Bell (Beast Accessory. Light-type, Gold-Rank 1, Triple Curse Seal) **Can cast Holy Light on beasts to heal wounds, even severe wounds like loss of limbs. Now in the possession of Ah Man. Ah Man received this item after he killed the Aries temple's guardian beast. Category:Equipment